Jameson Doeert
Name: Jameson Doeert Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough High Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom 228. Hobbies and Interests: Dirtbiking, baseball, football, basketball. Appearance: Jameson is one of the taller member so fhis class at six foot one, and his choice of clothing and chosen activites let anyone see he's extremely muscular while staying lean. He has minor acne probllems that don't stand out against his tan. High cheekbones and dimples are the most stand-out features of his face along with his bright blue eyes. His teeth are perfectly straight but one can tell upon close inspection they're not as white as they could be, and he has short dirty blonde hair he occasionally styles into spikes or with a cowlick. On the day of the trip he's wearing a form fitting pink t-shirt that covers wrapping around his torso and jeans. Biography: Born with too much excess energy, Jameson was easily labeled as hyperactive when he was young, and could not stop talking, bouncing or start sleeping to save his life. When he was a bit older, but still a child, he began playing sports as often as he could and quickly discovered himself to be a natural athlete. Still, something his parents and friends failed to notice was the lengths he would go to avoid getting hurt, and amnaged to avoid getting scraped up as much as other kids, and so he managed to refrain from injuring or scarring himself. Entering middle school, Jameson was already popular with fellow athletes and girls alike. Everyone agreed that, when Jameson broke his arm during basketball, it was unofrtunate he couldn't take his team to the State championship, but no one expected him to take it as hard as he did. For a year he didn't play any sports at all, and resumed his childhood hyperactive habits, only along with getting moody and sullen whenever he was asked aboit what teams he was joining. His father, happy that his son had grown into athletic prowess, was devastated when Jameson seemingly quit everything he he held dear, and the people he called friends started to lose faith in him. Jameson reluctantly overcame whatever was holding him back when he reached the tenth grade and became the school sports star that he'd enjoyed being his entire life. As he feels he is able to continue his active lifestyle without further incident, Jameson has taken up more extreme sports outside of school, including Dirtbiking, which would prove to be his latest downfall. Despite doing his best to learn and be safe, Jameson recently crashed going over a hill, falling from about eight feet in the air going at high speed, made much worse as his bike landed on him, tumbling down the hill with him. From this incident, he has suffered six severely fractured ribs, and hairline fractures on his arms. After basic treatment he has returned to school, but again seems moody at the mention of sports. While he's hardly being expected to return to his lifestyle anytime soon, he secretly knows he's finished with it for good. Jameson is the embodiment of a social butterfly, his taste for popularity sated by the attention he has always received as an athlete. This has made him somewhat insecure when on his own despite the overwhelming confidence he usually shows in his abilities, and he often seeks the approval of family and friends with his actions. He easily conforms to fashion and plays off the fact that he is one of the few stars in Hobbsborough that allow their sports teams to not embarass themselves in games against Franklyn Senior. He is easily distraught by failure and this is thought to be the cause by his long-term hiatus' from sports and competition. Advantages: Jameson is normally in good shape and he is friendly with many athletes who may be willing to look out for him. Disadvantages: Jameson is still crippled by his recent injuries and is not able to find determination without his peers supporting him. Number: Boy #45 --- Designated Weapon: Nail Bat Conclusions: I can't say I have any faith for B45. For one, he dresses like a woman. Worse, he acts like a snivelling coward. His only strength is his athletic ability - and that won't win him any fights when he has broken arms and ribs! ''The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. '' Evaluations Handled by: '''Jotun '''Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Killed from falling out of helicopter. Collected Weapons: '''Nail Bat (assigned weapon, to Ali Grayston) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: He died literally as soon as his game began, he must've fallen wrong when dropped onto the island, because he died only a couple of seconds after waking up. 'End-game Evaluation: '''Well, that was unfortunate. We gotta be more careful with these guys, apparently they break like fine china. Once I find out who threw him wrong, they're getting a small pay dock. Seriously, leave the killing to the contestants, will you? '''Memorable Quotes: '''None Other/Trivia Threads ''The various threads that contained Jameson. In order from first to finish. *Completely and Utterly Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jameson Doeert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students